Tigerstar (AVoS)
Tigerheart is a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. History In the Power of Three Series Dark River :Tigerkit is born to Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw, along with his two littermates, Dawnkit and Flamekit. :He and his siblings' birth is announced to the Clans during a Gathering by Blackstar. Despite his grandfather, Tigerstar, being killed quite some time ago, many of the cats were startled by Tawnypelt's decision to name him after his dreaded grandfather. Outcast :In Outcast, Tawnypelt remarks to Squirrelflight that Tigerkit has already perfected his hunting crouch. Out of the three kits, Tigerkit seems to like Lionpaw the best. When Tawnypelt is asked to come to the mountains, she in nervous about leaving her kits, but Snowbird offers to take care of them while she's away. ''Eclipse :When Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Sol go to the ShadowClan camp, Tigerkit goes up to Lionpaw and demands if he's grown and claims he will be even bigger next time they meet. Long Shadows :Tigerpaw is now an apprentice. Tawnypelt takes him, Dawnpaw, and Flamepaw to Thunderclan, where they were permitted to stay until ShadowClan is out from under Sol's control. There, his Thunderclan mentor is Brackenfur. :Also, Dawnpaw asks if they could have a piece of freshkill and ThunderClan permitted them to, and they tackle the fresh kill pile, eating all the dry pieces and leaving the ThunderClan cats with the wet ones. Later, Tigerpaw is guilty for his actions, and he apologizes. :Tigerpaw was part of the group of cats (Flamepaw, Dawnpaw, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf) that made the fake sign, in order for Blackstar to believe in Starclan again. :Later, Tigerpaw compared his fur with Lionblaze's, saying that he outstretched his golden paw to Lionblaze's paw. ''Sunrise :Tigerpaw appears as Oakfur's apprentice. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Now a warrior, Tigerheart greets Lionblaze at one of the Gatherings, but the ThunderClan warrior ignores him, along with Flametail and Dawnpelt. He is chosen, along with Toadfoot, to go with two cats from each other Clan, Lionblaze and Dovepaw from ThunderClan, Whitetail and Sedgewhisker from WindClan, and Rippletail and Petalfur from RiverClan, to find out what possibly could have happened to the water in the lake. :When fighting the beavers, he helps dismantle the dam, and almost drowns when the logs fall into the stream. :It is noted he is friendlier to the other warriors than his Clanmate Toadfoot, especially to Dovepaw. :Lionblaze and Jayfeather think that Tigerheart is being trained by Tigerstar and Hawkfrost when Lionblaze saw him use a battle move of Tigerstar's. Character Pixels File:Tigerkit.SC.png| Kit Version File:Tigerpaw_SC.png| Apprentice Version File:Tigerheart(W).png| Warrior Version Family Members '''Father': :RowanclawRevealed in Dark River, pg 22 : Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Mother: :TawnypeltRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Brother: :FlametailRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Sister: :DawnpeltRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Maternal Grandfather: :TigerstarRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Maternal Grandmother: :GoldenflowerRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Maternal Great Uncle: :Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Snowkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Maternal Great Aunts: :Mistkit Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 (Her name was revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266) Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Nightkit Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 (Her name was revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266) Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :PinestarRevealed in Code of the Clans, page 150: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Smallear: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmother: :LeopardfootRevealed in Code of the Clans, page 150: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Speckletail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-great-Grandfather: :AdderfangRevealed on page 30 of Bluestar's Prophecy : Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-great-grandmother: :SwiftbreezeRevealed on page 30 of Bluestar's Prophecy: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :SweetbriarRevealed on page 47 of Bluestar's Prophecy: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncle: :BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Half-Uncles: :HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :SwiftpawRevealed as Tawnypelt & Brambleclaw's half-brother in A Dangerous Path, pg 225: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :TadpoleRevealed as Tigerstar and Sasha's son in Return to the Clans, page 4 if Erin Hunter's note was page 1: Deceased, Residence unknown Half-Aunt: :MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Distant Ancestors: :GorseclawRevealed as Tigerstar's ancestor in Firestar's Quest, page 497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :CloudstarRevealed as Gorseclaw's father in Firestar's Quest, page 496: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :BirdflightRevealed as Gorseclaw's mother in Firestar's Quest, pg 496: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Tree References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Outcast characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters